X
is a chapter of X & Y arc. Synopsis The group stops at the Super Training dome, where everyone has a chance of improving their Pokémon's skills. Y, however, scouts the area for their enemy, and faces two of them at the same time. Chapter Plot X senses someone is coming. He dashes out of his tent and quickly Mega Evolves his Kanga. He sees it is a Noibat, and has his Kanga fire Thunderbolt on it, to prevent it from emitting sound waves. Noibat flies away, as Tierno and Shauna comment it just thought it could not win. Kanga reverts to its original form, while X goes back to his tent and is thanked by Trevor. Trevor notes X doesn't talk much, but in these dangerous situations he is always willing to come out and defend himself and others. Y and Tierno hope nobody saw them, since X is being hunted for his bracelet. Y feels even if they want to keep this as a secret, she still senses being watched. Trevor and Tierno are shocked, as Y proclaims that "walls have ears and doors tell lies". X, from his tent, corrects Y, stating "they have eyes". Y is insulted that X starts speaking just to correct her. Suddenly, a man with "ST" letters on his shirt comes, startling everyone, as he saw their battle recently. The group sees he is suspicious and leave. The man claims he is not fishy, though Shauna points out saying that exactly means that he is fishy. The man simply states he wanted to invite them to the newly-constructed facility. Shauna is even more angered, but the man points at a dome in a distance, where a statue of Geodude and Magneton are raised up. Y realizes this is the Super Training dome, which "ST" stands for. The man is glad Y knows of it, as he is the ST representative. He offers them a ticket for the pre-opening. Inside, everyone is amazed how huge the stadium is, thinking of it as a soccer field. Shauna is not amused, reminding Trevor they should steer clear from strangers, but Trevor states they have already been discovered. The man turns to the tent, remembering X was the winner of the Junior Championship and had the potential to become a Gym Leader, even a member of the Elite Four. He states it is an honor to have X here. X exits the tent, saying he is not fine, yet he thinks his Pokémon may enjoy this. X asks of Trevor to bring out the Pokémon that do not belong to anyone particular. Trevor agrees, while Shauna senses X is thinking to add one of the Pokémon to his team. The representative sets the field for balloon shooting; the objective is to shoot the balloons to the targets on the Axew statue. Chespin starts kicking the balloons to the targets. The representative compliments Chespin, but warns that the statue will fire the balloons to Chespin as well. Chespin evades some of the balloons and shoots one back at the statue. The statue is actually a large balloon that deflates under Chespin's previous shot, and the training is over. The representative states with this training, Chespin's attack has raised, and any Pokémon with the same level and type as Chespin will have Attack raised as well. The representative gives X the "S" Attack Bag as a reward, and invites the group for other Super Training courses that boost Defense, Hit Points, Special Defense and Special Attack. X senses this bag is for core training, and asks Chespin does it want to try it out. Chespin confirms this, and starts hitting the bag, while X goes back to his tent. Shauna sighs at X's ignorance, while Trevor is still happy that X is becoming more active lately. Tierno wishes that Froakie would go for the HP course. He does not see Y, who is actually flying in her Sky Suit. Shauna explains since they are on the journey, Y didn't have much time for training and she doesn't like if she slacks off too much. Y actually is on patrol, claiming it is training. She looks through the area, feeling someone is watching for X's Mega Ring. She does not fully trust the representative guy, even if he seems sincere. She also wonders if the Noibat that X attacked was actually wild, feeling it could belong to those red-suited people. Y goes to warn Trevor, and just as she speaks, she hears herself having strange voice. She is surprised, as she speaks like being underwater. Just as she goes to reach Trevor, the red-suited people, carried by the Noibat, attack Y. Y is not surprised, as she suspected this. The grunts taunt Y, as their first attack was just to ensure their position and make their next move. They had Noibat emit sound waves that were too weak to hear, including their friends, who cannot hear anything, and neither does Y, either. Y goes to command Fletchy, but realizes Fletchy cannot hear anything, either. Trevor wonders when will the Super Training start, while Tierno senses his ears feeling weird. Shauna, who fails to grab their attention, pulls them by their ears, showing Y has been attacked. Tierno sends Corphish, Trevor sends Flabébé and Shauna her Neco-P. They command Fake Out, Fairy Wind and Bubble, but the Pokémon cannot hear anything. Trevor goes to reach X, who immediately exits the tent with his Chespin. Instead, he goes to the Wailord statue, shocking Shauna, who points he has to save Y. X uses his fingers to mimic having horns. Chespin understands and pierces the Wailord balloon, causing it to deflate and launch at the grunts and their Noibat, blowing them away. With that ended, the group can finally talk and understand each other. Trevor states they can't let their guard down, while Y notes they have to hide themselves better. The representative comes, thanking them for the hard effort, and shows he documented X's training on his camera. The group is displeased, while Kanga shatters the camera. Soon after, the group leaves off. Trevor comments they are certain it is still a mystery what is happening in Kalos, and knows the enemy is targeting X's Mega Ring. However, they want to hide themselves until they reach Lumiose City, to meet up with the professor there. Debuts Pokémon *Noibat Gallery Category:X & Y chapters